Protector
by Kawaii Chibi Megami
Summary: Usagi and the Senshi are called to protect a certain Hogwarts student. But what happens when our golden-haired princess starts to fall in love? Does she let her emotions take over? grins Hope ya like!


AN: Okay, if you want me to continue this story, just say so. Otherwise, I'll think you don't like it and take it down. Might pair Usa with Harry. Might pair Usa with Draco. Might make a love triangle (as usual). You decide.   
  
But that's only IF I make it a full fic and continue. You decide that also. Got it?  
  
Now read carefully, and tell me if you hate it or not........  
  
. . . . . .   
  
Tsukino Usagi sat lazily in her chair, eyes gazing out into oblivion sadly. The train moved through the night quickly, intent on reaching its one destination..............Hogwarts.  
  
She sighed, brushing a stray lock of golden hair out of her eyes. When she looked out the window, she could just barely see mountains and trees under a deep purple, almost black, sky. The train was gradually slowing down, and she expected that they would reach Hogwarts in a matter of minutes. She glanced over at Rei, who was currently in a tongue war with Makoto.  
  
Ami sat across from her, trying in vain to break the two apart. She sighed. Usually it was Rei and herself who fought, but for the past two weeks or so, they had seemingly gotten along. It was strange.  
  
Not strange because of her recent closeness to Rei, though. It was strange mostly because she was Sailor Moon, protector of love, justice and innocence...............yet.......she just couldn't do it this time. She didn't want to do it this time. Ever since she had hit the age of fourteen, her life had been run for her. She had been destined since the beginning to follow fate's cruel plan.   
  
Being Sailor Moon, a long lost moon princess, and a queen-in-training was not her idea of the normal life she had always hoped for. Even Mamoru, though she loved him deeply, had been a pre-arranged marriage. She couldn't escape it.  
  
And now, she was expected to protect another life; expected to give up her own time, her own happiness, for someone else........again. Hadn't she done enough already? Hadn't she done everything that fate had asked of her?   
  
She sighed. It was no use, and she still felt depressed.........even more so than before. After a moment, a voice broke into her train of thought.   
  
"Usagi no baka, you need to put on your robes. We're almost there." Minako smiled over at her, bright cornflower eyes shining. Then she noticed the expression on Usagi's face, and quickly became concerned. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. You'll see Mamoru again over the holidays."   
  
Slipping the itchy black robe over her head, Usagi blinked once, then twice. "Oh, no. It's not that. Really. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
Usagi gave her friend one of her brightest smiles, one that did reach her eyes, and then frowned. The train was slowing, and the girl almost didn't want to get off.  
  
"Well," With a sigh, Usagi stood. "I suppose we're here."  
  
"Alright!" Makoto shouted, smacking a fist into her hand, apparently finished with her argument against Rei. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, as it will be taken to the school separately."   
  
Each girl walked out to join the crowd bustling in the corridor. "Gosh! How many kids go to this school?" She heard Minako gasp beside her.   
  
"Enough." Rei breathed. After a few more moments, the train finally slowed completely and stopped with a slight lurch. Many kids were pushing and shoving their way to the door, and out onto a tiny, dark platform.  
  
The cold night air made Usagi's skin tingle, and immediately, she hugged her robes tighter aroung her body.  
  
"What exactly do we do now?" Ami asked quietly.   
  
"Dunno. Maybe we should find Dumbledore?"   
  
Then, Minako spotted a lamp bobbing over the heads of the other students.   
  
"Hey! Look! Didn't Dumbledore say to follow a big hairy man?" Minako smiled, tugging on Usagi's shoulder.   
  
"Well, Hello there!" An unfamiliar face beamed over at them, making his way carefully through the giant mob of people. "The name's Hagrid." Taking up all five girls in a sweeping hug, he then set them back down, grinning. "Yeh mus' be Dumbledore's recruits! Now, c'mon! Follow me! I'll show yeh yer way inside."  
  
Falling into step behind the huge man, which was especially difficult because of his long strides, they hurried along until reaching two huge, oak doors. Glancing back, Usagi watched as a woman in emerald-green robes led a group of younger students away from the castle, while the rest were taken inside by another woman in orange robes just behind them.  
  
They followed Hagrid across the flagged stone floor, and Usagi gasped in pure wonder. Flaming torches were situated on the walls, turning the entire hallway a golden-ish color. But, what interested her far more, was the fact that the ceiling was so high, you could barely even make it out. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Hagrid commented, pausing for only a brief before, once again, leading them into places unknown.  
  
Up at least five flights of stairs, through six hallways and corridors, and into three portraits they went, never stopping, before coming to a room.  
  
Small and dimly-lit, it was, with only a small fire burning in the corner to cast shadows upon everything inside.   
  
A single, red satin chair sat in the center of the room, turned away from the small group.   
  
Smiling, Hagrid spoke. "Got 'em, Professor Dumbledore. Need anything else?"  
  
An old, seemingly ancient man stood from the chair, and walked around to face them.  
  
Usagi could spot a distinct twinkle in the older man's eyes, practically hidden by the half-moon glasses he wore, but still visible none the less.   
  
"Thank you, Hagrid, but no, nothing else." He smiled. "Thank you so much for bringing them."  
  
Bowing slightly, Hagrid tipped his head and straightened. "Wasn't nothin' at all, Dumbledore. Be gald to do yeh a favor any time." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Usagi watched Hagrid go, and then looked to Dumbledore.  
  
He smiled. "Now, I understand that you five are here to protect a student of ours."  
  
Stepping forward, Ami smiled politely. "Yes, that's correct. But, sir, I'm afraid you failed to mention the student's name."  
  
"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore, just who *is* this student?" Minako asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Ah, glad you asked. Well, actually," He frowned now, too, a strange emotion lacing his voice. "I have a few students who need special protection. Two of which are the closest friends of the boy."  
  
"Yes, you called us here to help you watch them." Ami said. "But what are their names?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and......." He paused, attempting a small smile. "......Harry Potter."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
AN: Want me to continue? Have a preferance as to who I pair Usagi with?  
  
Once again, you need to let me know, k?   
  
Please? I really want to know what you think! 


End file.
